


Twist Fate: Only White Can Be Stained Red

by LadyHikariofDarkness



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Im surprised at how the theme ran in this, This was a Twist Fate challenge on deviate art, don't expect more, just a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHikariofDarkness/pseuds/LadyHikariofDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the roles of the two queens were reversed. What if the Red Queen was just a reserved ruler who wanted peace. What if the White Queen was just a pretty face hiding an ugly personality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist Fate: Only White Can Be Stained Red

**Author's Note:**

> I could do another twist fic if you left a request in the comments. Basically, request the series, the main focus character, if they are going from good to evil or vise versa, and any other change of allegiance characters(and what they go to)
> 
> ~LadyHikari

She wished to go back to the simpler times, times when only Wonderland was inhabited by creatures of wonder and whimsical people. Being a ruler of one of two kingdoms was hard enough, but when people not of this world catch wind of her through rumors, the world in elopes itself in chaos. She only wished to peacefully rule her borders and not deal with stress of war and hatred.

* * *

  
The red queen was cursed to be hated. Her sister was the more kind and open ruler, but that was only what the public saw. As they say, pretty faces can hold ugly personalities. Her sister’s was the worse to be seen, a tantrum thrown when she didn't comply with her sister commands. She only would give in when her sister started to throw things, missing vases and expensive fixtures broken would be hard to replace and explain.

The denizens where the Hatter lived generally stayed in their realm of insanity and remained neutral. She was shocked when the Hatter sided with her sister so openly. She knew her sister spread nasty things about her, but to the extent that an otherwise neutral land would take a side so openly was astonishing to say the least.

The only people who knew the full story were her guards, employees, and the cat. To be honest, he wasn't a friend to her, more so he knew the white queen’s true colors. He rarely appeared to speak to her, staying in his forest to mess with other people.

* * *

  
The day the foreigner came was the day the red queen knew she had no chance. Her sister had her wrapped around her finger practically as soon as she landed in Wonderland. Her sister was going to have her killed and that girl was her main piece in doing so. Chaos had been called and it’s victim was herself. She only hoped that the girl would learn of her sister’s nature.

She was surprised when the girl, in a giant form at the time, visited her. She looked so innocent to the darkness the world had, it was hard not to like her. She tried though, knowing the signs that she was never trusted by the innocent blond before her. It was futile, she couldn't not like her! She shed a tear as she had a guard escort the girl out.

* * *

  
When the Hatter was captured, she was surprised, he was normally very elusive. He couldn't have been caught so easily. She told him so herself, he only gave a crooked grin in reply. She visited him in his ‘cell’, the term only held loosely as he was treated more as a guest, and talked with him. He wouldn't reply, only listen as she shared her day.

Her sister was furious, she demanded to have the Hatter back. At this point, he was allowed to roam the castle and was officially a guest. He took the news, along with the letter, and casually tossed it away. A parting response made her smile.

“Don't worry. I may be insane, but I'm not blind.”

A formal goodbye was shared as she gave the Hatter the most proper of escorts out to her sister. She hoped on a futile wish that she would see him again. She knew what was bound happen soon.

* * *

Color her surprised when not only the Hatter turned up three days later, but with the Cheshire Cat and the denizens of the Hatter’s realm. She gave a small smile as they walked into her castle. They stayed til the battle was imminent. Hatter informed of one thing that she was well aware of, sadly, when the battle was declared.

“Alice has not seen the White Queen’s colors, only her color status.”

She knew that she was fated to fall to that girl's hand. She couldn't help but laugh at how messed up the world was. Innocence was never meant to be brought here, it was too easy to corrupt and destroy. Especially by a white queen with red stained hands.

* * *

  
The battle came, her sister brought her chess soldiers, she brought her card soldiers. She had true allies, while every person her sister had was just a pawn to her goal. No one was safe from her sister's wrath, once there was a war, it didn't end til one side was wiped clean.

Alice would never cease to surprise her. Her sister was slack jawed as Alice walked away from her sister to her own side.

“I can't accept you as the good ruler, not after I hear you threatening innocent people, my friends!”

With that declaration, her sister shouted a war cry and the battle had started. She watched as her sister picked through the crowd to her and charged with an angry screech. Alice blocked her blade with the sword she had gotten from the White Queen herself, a fierce determination burning strong in her eyes.

“A queen has to fall to end this war, right?” Alice asked softly, her disgust not even masked.

Her sister glared at them both with defeated eyes. The once innocent Alice struck true and killed the one to corrupt her. Her final words to the evil force of a being were something that struck hard.

“Of the two colors, only white could be stained red.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a touch up of the original on DeviantArt, same username if you want to check. I'm proud about how this turned out, so I'll share to the world again.
> 
> ~LadyHikari


End file.
